


This Is Who We Are

by pigfartsstudent (LoopyLiesey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/pigfartsstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are dating. But neither of them are honest about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, a request from when I offered fics for 500 followers. 
> 
> The request/prompt was: A Drarry and Ginny/Luna where Harry and Ginny are dating but secretly using each other as cover ups. I think I went a bit off it though.

“Are you ready?” Harry said, looking at the three people standing in front of him. Ginny and Luna gripped each other’s hand tighter, grinning and nodding. Harry looked to Draco, and took a deep breath.

“Well, they know now,” Draco said, “May as well get it over with.” Harry smiled at Draco, and took his hand, before walking forward and pushing the doors to the Great Hall open, walking in with Ginny and Luna behind them, trying to ignore the stares and the whispers.

At least everything was out in the open now, unlike it had been the last few months.

* * *

In the Room of Requirement, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy made the most of their short amount of time together, Harry’s mouth on Draco’s neck, one of Draco’s hands in Harry’s hair, the other on his bum.

“Harry… Harry, stop. Potter,” Draco murmured, and Harry let go reluctantly.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“We have to go. We have Potions,” Draco said.

“Let’s skip it,” Harry said.

“That’s a terrible idea. Both of us missing? That will be suspicious, and you’re the one wanting to keep it all quiet,” Draco said.

“I’ve told you why,” Harry said, fixing his school tie.

“It’s been three months, and you’re still with the Weasley girl,” Draco said, “Are you ever actually going to end things with her?”

“Draco, you know what it’s like for me. The moment anything happens to me everyone knows about it. When Ginny and I break up, everyone will know, and everyone will question and I won’t get a moment’s peace. The minute they find out about us, it will be everywhere and we will never be left alone. I just want it to be just us for a while,” Harry said.

“It’s been just us for three months, and I have to see you around school with  _her_ ,” Draco said, “I can’t deal with that anymore. Figure out what you want, Potter.” He grabbed his bag and stormed out of the Room of Requirement. Harry was left staring after Draco. Of course he wanted to be with Draco, but as he had told him, he didn’t want anyone to know yet. The moment it came out, everyone would be asking them constant questions, some trying to break them up because they didn’t see Draco as an acceptable partner for their Saviour. Harry knew how it was going to go.

But he wanted to be with Draco, and that was more important.

* * *

“I think I should tell Harry,” Ginny said, staring at the girl who sat across from her. The two of them were in the library, studying, though under the table they were playing footsie.

“I’ve said that for a while,” Luna said, “I don’t like not telling him.”

“I know. I just… after everything that happened, telling him I didn’t want to be with him because I was in love with another woman… I couldn’t do it,” Ginny said, shrugging, “And I don’t… people already treat you so terribly. I didn’t want to add to it.”

“I can handle it,” Luna said, “And Harry would understand. Will understand.” Ginny nodded.

“I’ll go talk to him now then. How about we meet in an hour, in our usual spot?” Ginny asked. Luna nodded, and Ginny closed her books, putting them in her bag and walking out of the library after flashing a smile at Luna. She walked towards Gryffindor tower, hoping Harry would be in there. Just as she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she spotted Harry, and called out to him. He turned around and smiled, though Ginny noticed it was a little nervously.

“Ginny, I need to talk to you.”

“I have something to tell you, Harry.” They looked at each other and laughed.

“Why don’t we go find somewhere private?” Ginny asked. Harry nodded, and the two of them walked through the hall silently until they found an empty classroom and went in. Harry sat down at a desk, and Ginny pulled a chair around to sit on the other side of the desk and face him.

“You go first,” Harry said, gesturing to Ginny, who nodded. She took in a deep breath, trying to gather all of her courage.”

“I’m in love with Luna. We started seeing each other differently last year, when you were off fighting and we were here, fighting against the Carrows. And I shouldn’t have gotten back together with you, not knowing how I felt about Luna, but I didn’t – the war hurt you so much, Harry, and I didn’t want to add to it. And now I just feel terrible, because I’ve been seeing Luna behind your back,” Ginny said, closing her eyes, “I understand if you’re angry, if you hate me. I deserve it.”

“I’m not angry,” Harry said, sounding amused. Ginny opened her eyes, and studied his face.

“You’re not?” Ginny asked, “But surely – why not?”

“Because… this is why I had to talk to you, Ginny. I’ve been seeing Draco Malfoy,” Harry said. Ginny stared at Harry in shock.

“Draco  _Malfoy_?” Ginny exclaimed, “Malfoy?”

“I know, it sounds stupid, but I really… he’s important to me. I’ve been seeing him for three months, and I feel terrible. We were paired up for Potions, and things… progressed from there. I’m sorry,” Harry said.

“You’re really not bullshitting me, are you?” Ginny asked incredulously. Harry shook his head, and Ginny threw her head back and laughed. It wasn’t long until Harry had joined in on the laughter.

“So, I suppose we can stop this relationship,” Ginny said when they had finished. Harry nodded.

“And Ginny, please don’t tell anyone? Once the Daily Prophet hears…” Harry trailed off, knowing that Ginny would know exactly what he meant. Ginny nodded.

“Of course not. Luna and I will keep quiet for a while, for the same reason. Can you imagine the scandal?” Ginny asked.

“It’s not that I care what people think, I just want to be able to have some peace, and I’m already hearing from them constantly,” Harry said.

“I know. I get the same for being your girlfriend. Though I guess I don’t have to worry about that anymore,” Ginny said, standing up, “What about Ron and Hermione?”

“I… I’ll work up to telling them, I think,” Harry said, also standing and starting to walk towards the door. Ginny nodded, walking with him, and they stopped right next to the door, and stared at each other for a moment, before Ginny stepped forward and pulled Harry into a hug.

“At least we’re being honest with each other now,” Ginny said. They opened the door, and Ginny went through first, Harry following her. Two younger students were standing by the door with Extendable Ears.

“Were you listening to our conversation?” Harry asked, glaring at them. The two younger students looked back with frightened expressions before running off. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other.

“I’m not so sure we’ll be able to keep this quiet after all,” Ginny said.

* * *

The next morning the whispers followed Harry as he walked through the Great Hall at breakfast. He sat down across from Ron and Hermione.

“Have you heard the latest rumour about you?” Hermione asked lightly.

“If it’s about Ginny and I breaking up because she’s with Luna and I’m with Draco, then… yeah, I have,” Harry said, “And I can tell you that I’m with Draco.”

“It’s true?” Ron asked, staring at Harry as if he’d grown an extra head, “But it’s  _Malfoy_!”

“It’s different now, Ron,” Harry said, “Please don’t make a big deal out of it. He’s important to me.”

“We won’t,” Hermione said, “But others will. Look.” She nodded towards the Slytherin table, where Draco sat alone and was completely inundated with owls and letters. Harry could see from the Gryffindor table that some of them were Howlers, and soon yells filled the air, telling Draco that he was no good Death Eater scum and that he had better stop enchanting Harry Potter. Harry met Draco’s eyes across the room, and at the same time they stood up and walked towards the door.

They went into the Entrance Hall, and Draco walked briskly into an empty hallway, Harry following.

“What happened?” Draco asked.

“I told Ginny. Ginny told me about her and Luna. Some kids overheard and now…” Harry gestured to the Great Hall.

“She’s with Lovegood?” Draco asked. Harry nodded, and as the doors to the Great Hall opened and a couple of students came through the door, Draco dragged Harry further down the empty corridor.

“Yeah, apparently,” Harry said, shrugging, “I wanted to tell Ginny, and end it with her, but I didn’t want everyone to find out yet. You’re getting hate mail. I didn’t want that.”

“It was going to come out eventually, and I was going to get that hate mail no matter what,” Draco said, “Did you notice Weasley was getting some too? I imagine people are angry at her on your behalf.”

“I’m not upset about it,” Harry said, “Look, can you meet me in the Room of Requirement at lunch? I’m going to ask Ginny and Luna there too, so we can decide how to best handle this.” Draco nodded.

“I’ll be there,” Draco said, and kissed Harry quickly before walking up the stairs. Harry watched him leave before going back into the Great Hall.

* * *

At lunch, the four of them were in the Room of Requirement. Harry had asked some of the house-elves to bring some food up to them, and so they ate while they discussed how to handle the situation.

“I think we have to just face it head on,” Ginny said, “Go out there, saying yes, this is who we are, this is who we love. This is who is important to us. Make a statement.”

“How?” Harry asked.

“Holding hands. Kissing in public and not being worried if someone sees. If anyone has a problem with it, who cares? We’re proud of who we are,” Ginny said. Luna nodded.

“I agree with Ginny,” she said, “We shouldn’t hide.” Harry nodded, and looked at Draco, waiting for him to agree or disagree.

“They already know,” Draco said, “And I’ve been a coward too long. I want to be with you, Harry.” Harry grinned at him.

“Then we’re agreed. We’ll all go in to dinner together,” Harry said.

* * *

Now was the moment.

“Are you ready?” Harry said, looking at the three people standing in front of him. Ginny and Luna gripped each other’s hand tighter, grinning and nodding. Harry looked to Draco, and took a deep breath.

“Well, they know now,” Draco said, “May as well get it over with.” Harry smiled at Draco, and took his hand, before walking forward and pushing the doors to the Great Hall open, walking in with Ginny and Luna behind them, trying to ignore the stares and the whispers.

The four of them made their way to the end of the Gryffindor table, Harry and Draco sitting down opposite Ginny and Luna. They both ate dinner, almost every eye in the Great Hall on them, and Harry noticed a mischievous glint in Ginny’s eyes. Quickly looking around to see how many people were watching, Ginny quickly pecked Luna on the lips. As she pulled away, Luna put her arms around Ginny and pulled her towards her, and this time they shared a much deeper kissed. Everyone stared, but the point was made.

I don’t care what you think. This is who we are, and we’re proud. 


End file.
